Captive Heart
by RetroReaction
Summary: Since childhood, Edward and Bella have been friends and slowly this friendship blossoms into love. A series of misunderstandings surface and they are separated with the conniving schemes of Edward's father. The plot deepens with the arrival of Jacob who supports Bella's family. Can Edward see through the lies, misuderstandings, anger and jealousy? A MUST READ. ExB All Human.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Summary: Since childhood, Edward and Bella have been friends and slowly this friendship blossoms into love. A series of misunderstandings surface and they are separated with the conniving schemes of Edward's father. The plot deepens with the arrival of Jacob who supports Bella's family. Can Edward see through the lies?**

**Give this a chance. I'm sure you'll like it :)**

**Not everything will make sense. But they will, later on in the story. **

**Tell me if you enjoy this. All human. AU**

**Warning - Some adult themes later on in the story. Not right now, but later. ;) There may be some foul language. I haven't decided yet..**

* * *

Chapter 1

1982, Forks.

A town of rain and forests. Evenings those were spent in the small coffee house the town offered. A town hungry for social change. Where everyone knew… everyone. Edward and Bella's town.

And tonight, the town celebrates Edward's marriage to Tanya Denali, daughter of Nicholas Denali who was owner of Denali Enterprises. Edward Cullen, son of and only heir and famous industrialist, Carlisle Cullen. Edward was also the managing director of Cullen Constructions.

EPOV

I stood in front of the long mirror, staring at myself. I was supposed to be happy. It was my wedding day, after all. But I didn't feel happy. Sighing softly, I ran my hands through my hair in frustration. I fixed my tuxedo and looked at myself once again.

My long narrow face was dull and expressionless. I took a deep breath and tried to relax my tense muscles. Memories bombarded me, as I exhaled.

_A slender brunette, swinging on a hanging tire, humming along. Her deep brown eyes sparking as her long mahogany hair flew back and forth with the swing. The deep blue summer dress she was wearing, hugging her curves…_

_ Her skin was smooth and soft. She was sighing contentedly as she lay on my chest. I hugged her closer…_

_ Her piercing brown eyes, staring at me with such intensity…_

_ Bella._

I stood up, sharply and stalked out of my dressing room. Today, I was getting married. I could afford to think about her. Not unless I want to break down.

Walking towards me down the long corridor was Emmett. He stopped in front of me and put his huge hands on my shoulder, grinning widely.

"Behold the handsome groom. Every girl will sigh… some might even die… as tonight you look…quite dashing." He pretended to dust off my shoulder. Then he stood straight in front of me.

"So, how do I look?"

I looked at him, not saying a word. My pressed into a thin line. He frowns.

"Quit staring. Just say that I look like a freak…"

Just then, a lady, one of the caretakers, stands in front of Edward.

"Congratulations. My lady has requested you to come."

My jaw tightens. Emmett looks at me with an unreadable expression.

"Go meet her," he says, patting my arm. "Well… everyone's waiting for me. I better hurry." With that, he leaves, running.

Everyone was celebrating. The music and the endless chatter could be heard from miles away. I passed by Tanya's room and saw her chatting away with her friends. She was showing them all the new diamond sets she bought for herself using my money. I shook my head a little.

I heard a female voice calling out to me. I knew it was in my head but I took pleasure in the voice.

I passed by the huge crowds and walked out of the house. I went next door and opened the familiar gates. I walked up the porch stairs and opened the glass doors. Not much had changed outside the house. The only thing that was different was the wall separating this house and my house.

I went upstairs and went to one of the bedrooms.

There was a old lady, lying on the slanted chairs. I put my hand on her cheek.

"Aunt Viola." She stirs out of her sleepiness.

I can hear the door creaking slightly open. I can feel her brown-eyed gaze piercing through my head.

"Edward? You're here? You came? What's happening? Even your uncle…"

I sigh and look down. Aunt Viola doesn't stop talking, though.

"Jacob handled everything… A son-in-law like him is a blessing. He is more than a son. He is our backbone, now. He wanted to meet you."

With a low growl, I stood up at once. I didn't want hear about Jacob and his… _wife_. That word almost tore me apart. She should have been mine.

"What happened? Please tell me. Meet him and go, he's on his way…" Aunt Viola begs.

I shook my head. I was furious. He stole from me. I hated him and his wife.

"Some other time, Aunt Viola."

Aunt Viola looked disappointed. The door creaked again. She was gone. I couldn't feel her gaze anymore.

"Fine. I'll ask him to look you up. Congratulations. See you soon."

I froze a little at her greeting. Sighing, I stalked out of the room and went down the stairs.

"Edward."

I stopped at the female voice. My heart couldn't handle seeing her. Not today. I could hear her footsteps. Today as my wedding day. I couldn't handle it today.

"Leaving already?" she asked. Her tone was teasing. But behind it, I could hear the slight twinges of hurt. I turned away from the voice.

"Without meeting me?" she asks, once again. She was close. She was right behind me. If I wanted, I turn around, grab her and never let go. But I don't even look at her. My heart couldn't handle it. But my mind wanted to turn around, look at her features and memorize them.

There was some pressure on my hand. The smell of strawberries and freesias filled my nose. I inhaled sharply.

"Can't you even look at me? I heard you were getting married today, right? Have you forgotten me completely?" Her voice shook. I could tell she was on the verge of tears. My face contorted in pain. But I didn't look at her once.

"You don't want to see me, meet me… or touch me?" Her hands were on my shoulders now, rubbing gently. Her voice was still shaking. I resisted the urge to groan.

I could hear her sniff. I felt my willpower crumbling. I wanted to wipe off her tears. But at the same time, I was furious. She was married.

"Maybe you do want to touch me…" she trailed off.

I shook out of her grasp and snarled.

"You're shameless! Married woman don't utter such things."

I looked at her now. She was in a blue strapless number, her long curly hair down. She was beautiful. Her tear-stained face was in pain.

"It's because I'm married… I feel no shame, no fear…"

Those words added fuel to my inner fire.

"Stop it, Bella! I'm not Jacob… I know the real you!"

I tried to step around her and leave, but she blocked my way.

She laughed through her tears. Her back arched as she tilted her face to meet my eyes.

"And who am I? Tell me…" With these words she put her hands on my chest, leaning in closer. I cringed away from the contact. At the same time, I wanted to lean into her touch.

My fingers found their way around her neck as I pushed her away from me. We couldn't do this anymore.

"A shameless betrayer, who pretends to be faithful, innocent wife. That's what you are."

I growled once more and let her go. She slid to the ground, watching me with wide, tear-filled eyes. I stormed out of the house, pretending that her sobs didn't hurt me tear through me.

* * *

**Well. How was that? Tell me by reviewing. If you hate it, *sniffs at the idea* I'm sowwy. :( But if you love it, I already have other chapters written down. :) **

**-RetroReaction **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! **

**New chapter here for you...**

**THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT!**

**A/N: Nothing will make sense until later. Just stick with me, kay?**

* * *

EPOV

I let out all my frustrations on my piano. My fingers repeatedly jammed itself on the piano creating a melody I had composed. It was a song that only Bella and I sang.

I sighed. My heart was breaking all over again. Jacob is lucky. I hope he knows that. If he hurts her even a little… he won't live to see the rest.

But I was furious. Furious that someone like Bella could provoke such conflicted emotions. I was furious that Bella would pursue me in that way.

The melody was harsher and sounded more like a screeching. I let the memories flood me…

_16 years earlier_

_(Edward is 7, so is Bella.)_

_I let out a sigh. This melody was confusing. I didn't know how to end it. I played it again with my small hand._

_I looked up to see Alice, my dear sister, and a small girl. She was staring at the piano and me with curious eyes. I raised an eyebrow and smirked. She giggled._

_I played the melody again, watching this small brunette. The girl closed her eyes, listening as the music washed over her. I was mesmerized._

_Suddenly, I knew exactly how to end it. I finished the tune and started over again, pleased with my composition._

_"Have you composed this?" the girls asks, biting her lip. Her voice is small and shaky, and she looked so fragile. I wanted to hide her and keep her safe. I frowned at my thoughts._

_"No. It's one of Mozart's pieces, stupid," I say, sarcasm seeping through each word. The girl blushes a deep pink. I resist the urge to touch her cheek. I look at Alice and back at her._

_"Who's this, Alice?" I ask, looking at the blushing girl._

_"Bella. Her parents died in a car accident and now she's staying with us."_

_I was dumbfounded. The girl blushed even harder at my stare and looked down. I wanted to cup her chin and make her look at me._

_Esme, who sitting behind me, told Alice to do some chores. Bella went to Esme without taking her eyes off me. I winked. Bella grinned back._

I closed my eyes, remembering the day. My life felt like it had lost its melody. I sighed and tried to remember other things…

_A 14 year-old Bella, running away from me, giggling as I chased her. I wanted those pictures that she took of me and Jessica._

_"Look at these pictures! Edward and Jessica, sitting in a tree…" she sang as she jumped over the steps._

_"Come back you fool!" I called after her._

_She turned around to stick her tongue out at me. I used that to my advantage, knocking her down. She laughed and then looked at me with a serious expression._

_"Do you really like her?"_

_I frowned. I hugged her waist tighter._

_"Nah. My friends pressured me to take her out. Why do you ask?"_

_She shrugged. "I don't know. But you are never getting these…"_

_She laughing again. This time, I laughed with her._

I cringed. There was more…

_(Bella and Edward are 9 years old.)_

_Bella giggling as the swung on the hanging tire. I was sitting on a bench nearby. I strummed the first few chords when she started singing in her small soprano voice. Both our voices joined in the middle. She smiling as she sang the rest._

_Alice was listening as she skipped rope._

I played the same song on the piano. I sighed. Will it ever be the same?

_(Bella and Edward are still 9 years old.)_

_Bella sitting on the porch as he man showed her many toys. This guy came every month with new toys that the family could buy. Bella bit her lip and pointed at a kaleidoscope. The man gave it to her with a warm smile._

_She looked through the hole and smiled. The smile lit up her entire face._

_"How much?" she inquired._

_"10 dollars," he responded. She frowned. Reluctantly, she put back the toy. I frowned._

_Here." I shoved a 10-dollar-bill and grabbed the toy and Bella and ran upstairs._

_Both of us were sitting in on the bed, taking turns peering through the hole._

_"Why were you going to return it, idiot?" I ask her._

_She sighed. Her brow furrowed._

_ "I don't have any money, that's why."_

_ I grimaced. I didn't know that. But I never wanted her to feel that way._

_ I took her wrist and pulled her towards the drawer in my room. I opened one of the chests and took out a box. I used my key to open the box._

_ "Anytime you need money, open this box and take my pocket money. I don't use most it anyway. You never need ask anyone for anything." With that, I gave her an extra pair of keys to the box._

_ "I don't need ask you either?"_

_ I shook my head. "No."_

_ She looked at me for a second with serious eyes. Slowly her face morphs into a smile._

_ I grabbed her hand and we ran downstairs, laughing…_

My heart ached once more.

_"Bella!" I screamed, looking out my window. I saw Bella running towards my house._

_ "Hold your horses, I'm coming, you fool!"_

_ Her long mahogany was flying behind in a celestial dance. The long skirt she was wearing was blowing in the wind. Her eyes were sparkling._

When was this torture going to end?

_(Bella and Edward – 17 years old)_

_ Bella swung on the hanging tire. I was sitting on the bench like always. We were both singing the same song they had for the past decade._

_ Alice was right behind, pushing Bella on the swing. Bella laughed as she fell off the swing in mid-song. Her long curly hair splayed out in every direction. The deep blue dress had hitched up Bella's thigh. I could see the creaminess of her skin and I resisted the urge to reach out and touch._

_ Bella saw where my gaze was and giggled loudly. She stood up and ran to me. Her hand smacked me behind my head._

_ "Stupid."_

_ Bella chuckled and ran once more towards the house. My eyes followed the running figure._

I clutched my hair in agony. This was too much…

_(Bella and Edward – 16 years old.)_

_"Look at Bella!" Alice screamed at she entered the room, pushing a blushing Bella._

_Bella was wearing a white cross back dress, her hair in a intricate braid with a flower tucked in one ear. Her skin looked like cream and roses almost like marble. She had curves in all the right places._

_I walked up to her and brushed away a strand of hair from her eye. She blushed even harder._

_"You look beautiful, you stupid girl," I said, pulling her chin upwards._

_"Gee. Is that a compliment or what?"_

_"You decide." I shrugged. We both laughed._

I rubbed my hand over face hoping these visions would stop.

They continued.

* * *

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW AND REVIEW EVEN MORE!**

**Kay, thanks.**

**Will post asap. :)**

**A little joke -**

**Math Teacher: I have 5 bottles in one hand and 6 in the other? What do I have in total?**

**Me: A drinking problem.**

**(hehe. that's funny. not really. but still.)**

**-RetroReaction **


End file.
